


naive

by netsirhc



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Mentioned Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netsirhc/pseuds/netsirhc
Summary: Viktor loves Chris, just not the way that Chris wants him to. But he'll take whatever he can get, no matter how bad it hurts.





	naive

**Author's Note:**

> So this just a drabble of hurt for my friends on discord. Loosely based on the song 'Naive' by RKCB. Hope you enjoy!

Chris knows that Viktor doesn’t love him. He knows that those late night phone calls or those hotel room visits are not because Viktor loves him, not like Chris wants him to. He knows for Viktor, it’s a stress reliever. It’s something that after a competition when they’re both still riding the high adrenaline, needs to be released. 

He has loved Viktor for years, quietly pining after the silver-haired man since they started skating together. They grew closer as the years waned on, building the love the Chris felt for the man. But his flirty nature with Viktor was mistaken for “just his personality” and then he was stuck with a persona that he just wanted with Viktor. 

But one night after Worlds, Viktor knocked on his door with the breath of vodka and the excuse of loneliness. Chris’ heart hammered against his chest as a confession bubbles in his stomach as Viktor is fucking him into the hotel bed, ready to slip his lips the moment that the high drains down. But he doesn’t get the chance. He thinks that maybe he took too long to come down, too long to break the silence. Before Chris could confess that this was  _ all  _ that he wanted, Viktor murmured his thanks in a cold tone and slipped his clothes back on. He doesn’t wait for Chris to say anything and before he could process it, Viktor had already slipped out of the door. 

Chris doesn’t know how long he cries that night. But it’s not the last night he spends crying after Viktor leaves. 

He realizes that Viktor doesn’t love him, at least not like Chris loves him. Viktor cares about him in the sense that friends care and love each other. They still message and talk on the phone. But he knows that if he says anything, it’ll be ruined. He’d rather have Viktor for a short amount of time and work to repair his heart until their next meeting than not have him at all. 

So the arrangement continues. 

And he doesn’t want to complain about their arrangement. Not when Viktor is burying his face in his neck as Chris writhes under him, the euphoric feeling of  _ Viktor  _ consuming every sense. Chris doesn’t want to question when their lips meet in heated want, teeth clashing together as hands fumble with clothes that are  _ just in the fucking way, dammit.  _ He doesn’t want to do anything that would scare Viktor off and Chris will be stuck with the shattering of his heart as the flash of silver locks disappears from his sight, possibly for good. 

He doesn’t complain, not when he only has sex as the excuse to hold the man he so desperately loves. 

So he doesn’t say anything when Viktor comes in and pushes him against the closed hotel room door. He doesn’t say anything as Viktor’s lips roam over his body, pulling whimpers from the blonde’s throat. He doesn’t say anything when Viktor pushes into him with a strangled grunt, not meeting Chris’ eyes. 

He has a hard time not commenting on the coldness that Viktor’s face contains. But he doesn’t because he knows that this is just a stress reliever for him. 

It hurts Chris to think that he’s practically Viktor’s toy. 

But it doesn’t hurt as much as when Chris sees Viktor with Yuuri at the banquet. Because he can see the start of something brewing deep in their eyes. 

He tries to ignore the disappointment when there’s no knock on his door that night. 

He tries to ignore how Viktor’s face light up when he sees him coaching Yuuri. 

He tries to ignore the little gestures or touches that seem too intimate to be professional. 

It works until the Cup of China when Viktor throws himself at Yuuri to kiss him in front of hundreds of people, not including those watching from home. 

He has to hide in an alcove in order to hide his tears and muffle the sound of his heart breaking again. Only this time, he has to remind himself that he has to repair his heart without the addictive presence of Viktor in his bed. 


End file.
